People Can Change
by Bex the Bold
Summary: I'M BACK! OK I redid some chapters to you all who have been reading might whant to reread the story a bit just don't forget to review!
1. How can I hate what I love?

Disclaimer: OK I don't own Esca or any thing like that so it just suck's to be me.

Some random note: OK I'm sorry if I have bad spelling but I have a dyslexia (and I have no idea how to spell that word) and my word processor's spell check... well let's just say that if I could destroy it without harming the computer I would. Oh and the spell check *eye twitches* ( I really hate the spell check if you haven't noticed) sometimes changes words automatically so if something's don't make any sense I hope you can figure it out. ~Blessed Be~ 

-Bex the Bold-

****

Chapter #1

How can I hate what I love?

The 'click click' noise of boots could be herd throughout the room as it echoed off the walls. It was a dark room with one walk out balcony off on the left of the door that led into the hall. Across from the door was a bed that was covered in a deep blood red cotton sheets. The was a desk to the right of the door and further away from the door on the right was a dresser with clothes in it. The room was mostly dark to fit the occupants mood for the day.

__

click click 

Reaching up to stroke a scare on his face the figure whispered 'cheek cheek'. The words slowly echoed off of the walls before it disappeared into a wispier. Stopping for only a moment Dilandau walked over to his balcony to read the altitude reader. They were to high in the atmosphere to go out side without freezing to death or smothering form the lack of oxygen (the higher you go up the thinner the air). He couldn't sleep no matter how hard he tried, he was just restless. After giving up sleep he had gotten up and already put on his armor and was ready to run his dragon slayers until they dropped once they got up. Dilandau looked over to the clock that read 4:48. Once it was five o'clock he could busy his mind with other thing, like seeking his revenge on that god damned dragon Van Fenel.

"Van." Dilandau hissed the word out of his mouth like it was a curse.

But until five o'clock he had twelve agonizing minuets to think about what that stupid dragon possessed and he did not. That girl from the mystic moon, oh how he wanted to hate her. To kill her like all the rest. But he could not. From the first time that he was able to really look at her face to face at one of Asturian's out posts he knew that there was something special about her. He had never had any feelings like these before and he hated them they made him weak, and he despised anything that made him weak. 'I hate her and when the situation arises I will gladly kill her' he told himself in his mind. He looked out the window and ran his gloved hand thru his silver gray hair. He so badly wanted to go out side and look out to the mystic moon. 'I wonder what it's like? Is it cursed like every one says it is? But how could such a beauty come from a cursed place?' No matter how hard he tried to stop his thoughts about that girl, but he could not. glancing over to the clock it read 4:51. 

"Why dose time slow when ever I want it to go faster! I just want to stop these stupid feelings! I am the murder of hundreds of battles I only feel hate and the urge to kill!!!" He screamed into the darkness. 'Is that what you really want to feel?' a voice said in the back in his mind. He sat down at his desk and looked out the window deep in thought.

Dilandau was snapped out of his thoughts when he herd a knock at his door, then a muffled voice. "Lord Dilandau are you alright it's 5:15 already." His head snapped around like a serpent. 

"I know what time it is!" He screamed at the door. Taking one last glance out the window he turned to go and smack around whoever disturbed his thoughts but not before he whispered "Hitomi" once before he left.

~*~

Dilandau's red eyes darted around as he looked from dragonslayer to dragonslayer. They knew that he was in a particular pissy mood and not to aggravate him. 

"Take that to the infirmary." He ordered one of his dragonslayer.

The 'that' that he was referring to what one of his not so favorite dragonslayer's that had disturbed him. Once a few of his men took the other away they all made there way to the mess hall to eat.

~*~

'Hitomi' 

Hitomi's head snapped up from the book that she had currently been reading and she looked over to Merl who was doing something in a corner of the room aboard the Crusade. 

"Merl did you say my name?" She asked.

"No why would I want you, I'm busy." She said saucily.

"What are you doing over there anyways?" Hitomi asked wondering what the pesky cat girl could be up to.

"Fixing breakfast." Merl said as she moved over just enough for Hitomi to see a terrorized rat backed up into a corner.

"Ewww!" Hitomi cried as she ran from the room.

~*~

"What do you want Folken?" Dilandau snapped. The tall man with a clock that made him look even taller was sitting at a desk in his office.

"I have notices that one of your dragonslayer's is in the infirmary again." He said in a matter of fact kind of voice.

"Oh yes he disappointed me. He should have known to not disturbed me. What's your point about it. I didn't know that you cared so much about my men?" Dilandau said trying to provoke Folken.

"How has your search for the girl from the mystic moon been going?" Folken asked.

Dilandau's eyes narrowed to slits. 

"What about it?" He hissed throw gritted teeth.

"I have noticed that you seem to act out of character when ever she is mentioned." Folken said.

"And what dose that mean." Dilandau hissed eyes narrowing even more.

"If you can not control your feelings towards her you will be given a new assignment and the hunt for the dragon will go to someone more qualified and of better mind than you. Now go I have work to do!" Folken looked back down to the paper that he had been previously reading.

Dilandau was so pissed off he was about to chop off Folken's head but then he remembered what he had said about him being removed from hunting the dragon if he didn't control himself. Spinning around on one foot he stomped out the door and slammed it so hard that one of the hinges broke off. Then once Dilandau made it down the hall the door completely fell off the hinges when he slammed another door.

~*~

After Dilandau had done training till the point that he had nearly fainted he sat on a bench and watched on as his dragonslayer's train. Normally they would have asked if everything was all right but because of what happened that morning they left him alone.

Bursting throw that door Gatti one of Dilandau's more favorite dragonslayer's came in and bowed before him then rose. In his hand he clutched a scroll.

"Urgent message from one of the generals." Gatti said as he unrolled the scroll. "It say's _Lord Dilandau you are needed at the borders of Fraid to capture the dragon and the girl from the mystic moon. If you can not capture them kill the dragon but leave the girl. We will need her in our plans."_

"Perfect." Dilandau said. "Get ready for battle!" He cried out to his dragonslayer's. 'Hitomi' he thought 'I will have you'

Authors note: So what did you think? It my fic any good should I write the next chapter or delete this fic? I think that I did a good job. Don't forget to **R & R**. And sorry again about my bad spelling I tried.


	2. You will say my name

Disclaimer: Ok I think any one who is reading this knows that I a petty fan fiction writer dose not own Esca. or any of the characters. But I sure as hell wish that I did.

Random note thing: Well I put up the first chapter and I think that I did a good job on that one and I'll try to do a good job on this chapter too.

Some helpful Info: Ok right now Hitomi, Merl and Van are in the forest after they were discovered by the general that told Dilandau how to find them. But they had to escape and are now camping out on the edge of a clearing. Oh yes and Mugel isn't dead in this fic.

****

Chapter #2 

You will say my name

Dilandau moved his guymelif over to the left a bit and then moved forward. The message that Gatti had given him from one of the generals that was patrolling this area said that the dragon was near. Dilandau and five of his dragonslayeres (Shesta, Gumel, Gatti, Mugel, and Dalet) were in there guymelifs with there stealth clocks on. They all moved forward onto the edge of a clearing. There was on the opposite side of the clearing Escaflowne and between it's giant feet was a small fire. Leaning up against Escaflowne's left foot was Van Fenel looking into the darkness. 

Hatred filled Dilandau and he felt adrenalin fill his veins. He ordered for the dragonslayeres to move in three units to surround them Shesta and Gumel moved to the left of Van and Escaflowne while Gatti and Mugel moved to the right. Dalet and Dilandau moved straight forward to Escaflowne.

__

"Remember we have orders to not kill the girl but we can kill Van and that annoying cat girl that fallows him around." Dilandau's voice crackled over the intercom.

They moved in close so there would be no room for them to escape. There guymelifs were practically shoulder to shoulder in a circle around them. Van who was at one point looking into the darkness had fallen asleep when he should have been watching guard. 

"Van your mine!" Dilandau cried as he said this in his mind he thought 'Hitomi I'll have you by my side no matter what. You won't cry out _Van's_ name when your in trouble but mine. You'll cry out _MY_ name!" he then moved aside his stealth cloak to let out his liquid metal claw.

"VAN!" Hitomi cried she had gotten up and shoved Van out of the way. The claw bounced harmlessly away off of Escaflowne's thick armor. With that all of the other dragonslayeres began to attack...

~*~

__

"We have to keep the girl alive kill the rest!" Dilandau's voice crackled over the intercom. The guymelifs closed in when Van had gotten up almost inside of Escaflowne when a liquid mettle claw shot out of a guymelifs claw and knocked him off also piercing his thigh. Van fell and landed on his head with a horrible _crack_! Dilandau was giddy, he looked down to see Hitomi scream which send pain through his hart. He hated Van but he love Hitomi and all he wanted was to make her happy.

'Orders are orders.' The voice in his head said. Dilandau had recovered from his previous failed attack and was about to kill Van when he hers a loud CRASH! Looking off to the side he had just enough time to see a sword swinging and slicing through his guymelifs shoulder and down the side. It was at that moment that his guymelifs went haywire. The gears grinded against each other and smoke pored out of the chest of the giant guymelif. 

The dragonslayeres were not fairing to well against Allen who had showed up just in time and Van. All Dilandau remembered was yelling through the intercom. _"Retreat we'll come back and give them hell once we regroup!" _But before he could turn his guymelifs around a second blow took him from behind, then all was black...

~*~

There was an annoying click click noise that went back and forth. Dilandau gowned and slowly cracked open one of his eyes. His vision was blurry but then he could focused his eyes to see a guard walking back and forth in front of a cell that he was in. The guard stopped. 

"Oh so your aware are you. Have enough beauty sleep?" He sneered.

A growl escaped Dilandau's throat. The guard went to the door and talked to someone through the bars. Then a few moments laughter Van, Allen and Gaddis came in. 

"Well if it isn't the pansy, the women and the women's bitch." Dilandau said an a matter of fact kind of way.

This only angered them. But he was Dilandau he would never tell them anything. No matter what...

~*~

Hitomi walked back and forth pacing in her room aboard the Crusade something kept bothering her but she could not figure it out. When Dilandau and his men had attacked them she could of sworn that she herd Dilandau say something. But he didn't say it with his voice but with his mind. 'Hitomi I'll have you by my side no matter what. You wont' cry out _Van's _name when your in tubule but mine. You'll cry out _MY_ name!'

Shaking her head she walked over to the window and looked out. The forest was only about fifty feet below them, they had to fly low incase an enemy spotted them. The forest was beautiful she wished that she could live in a beautiful place like this. As she looked out the window she remembered when she was a child, always dreaming of a beautiful castle to live in and a knight in shining armor. Hitomi pictured Allen as her shining knight, but for some reason the image didn't fit. It was just wrong and didn't fit her image of a perfect life. 

"What's wrong with you?" A voice asked behind her.

"Ahhhhhhhh! Merl don't do that! Hasn't any one ever told you to knock before entering someone's room!" Hitomi yelled at the cat girl.

"Actually many people have an your the one that tells me that the most." She said then left.

Sighing Hitomi wondered why Merl always bothered her? For some reason the cat girl was always around when ever she was trying to think of something important. Suddenly she felt really tired and fell asleep on her bed.

~*~

Allen, Van, and Gaddis walked out of the cell and Allen handed Van a rag who handed it to Gaddis when he was done with it. After Gaddis has wiped off all the blood from his hands he through the rag at Dilandau. It landed on top of him but he didn't move. 

"Well he tuff I'll give the son of a bitch that." Van said as they all walked off the mess hall to get something to eat. They left Dilandau bruised, and bloodied on the floor of his cell within inches of death...

Authors note: YES! I am so getting good at cliff hangers! I'm so proud. Ok but I had to up the rating because the cursing and that but I think that I have been doing a good job. Don't forget to read and review! And once agien I'm sorry about the spelling= )


	3. White light

Disclaimer: Ok I think that every one knows that I do not own Escaflowne

Random note thing: Ok I just wanted to say thank you to all of you that reviewed your so kind 

****

Chapter #3

White Light

Hitomi stood helpless as she stared at the bloody body of Dilandau. She could do nothing from were she was. He would die if she did nothing. For some reason Hitomi felt the urge to help the same man that had destroyed Fanaila. His already short quick breaths were slowing.

'Dilandau.' She wanted to go to him, but why? 'Dilandau' She wanted to stop the pain. 'Dilandau' Make him happy. 'Dilandau!' 

Hitomi shot up out of bed covered in sweat. She new that she was having a vision, because they were somewhat different from dreams. Hitomi grabbed her duffle bag and ran to where the prisoners were kept. 

~*~

BAM! BAM! BAM!

Hitomi pounded the prison door with all her might. The guard who was sleeping shot up.

"I'm ready for a fight!" He screamed.

"Let me in!" cried Hitomi.

"What? Oh it's you little lady what do you want?" The grad asked.

"I said let me in NOW!" Hitomi yelled.

"Now, now I just can't let you in her-" The grad was cut off because Hitomi had reached through the bars near the top of the door and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"You-are-going-to-let-me-in-NOW!" Hitomi said pausing after each word.

"I can't just-" WHAM! Even Hitomi was surprised by her own strength. She had jerked the guards head towards her so fast she smashed the guards head against the door. But luck (or unlucky) for her the grad was still fully concuss.

"Ow! What in the hell was that for!" He yelled at her. Hitomi had let go of his shirt collar and opened the door to grab Hitomi. But she just slipped though his arms and ran the cell that held Dilandau on the floor bloodied and battered. She gasped. Never had she thought that Allen, or Van would do such a thing. The guard had come up behind her and grabbed her shoulder.

"Your going to need to go now little lady." He said.

"Open the cell door." Hitomi ordered.

"Who do you think you are you can't just order me around!" He yelled but Hitomi had grabbed his keys when he was yelling at her and unlocked the cell herself and went in.

"Hey get back here! You can't go in there!" He yelled.

She ran in and threw the key's at the guard. Hitomi knelt down by Dilandau who was sprawled out on the floor. Reaching down she pushed aside a few strands of bloody hair that covered his beautiful red eye's. His breath was slowing and it was in short quick breath's. Reaching into her bag Hitomi gabbed her first aid kit and tried to stop some of the mayor bleeding. Dilandau's blood was every were and it looked like there was more blood on him than in him.

A hand touched her shoulder. Slowly Hitomi turned around to see Van, Allen and Gaddis standing behind her, she jerked off Allen's hand. 

"How could you do this to him!" Hitomi screamed.

"What do you mean?! Hitomi he tried to kill us and he burned down Fenaila!" Van yelled.

"God your such a jackass!" Hitomi screamed, they all stared dumbfounded. None of them had ever herd her swear. But before any of them could react there was a blinding white light. When every thing cleared Hitomi and Dilandau were gone...

Authors note: *evil laugh* Mwahahahahahahahahahahaha and ha! I am so getting into the suspense thing! Ok what do you all think? I think that I did a good job. But please Review!


	4. At the end of the white light

Disclaimer: Ok I don't own Escaflowne, but you all knew that didn't you?

Random note thing: Wow I'm surprised no one complained about my bad spelling yet. Well you all probably have the same problem about the spell check. I say we should all go against Spell check's they are evil pure evil.

****

Chapter #4

At the end of the white light

Hitomi looked up. She was on her back in a meadow, the star's above her shown beautifully as the mystic moon hung in the sky. Hitomi reached over and felt her duffle bag, then she sat up and saw Dilandau at her feet.

"Dilandau!" She cried. Reaching over she felt his for head luckily he wasn't sick and didn't have a fever. She rolled him on his back. Her mouth hung open when she realized that almost all of his cuts were gone. The busied were completely gone, and only a few small cut's and scraps were on him. Dilandau's armor had been striped off by them (Van, Allen, and Gaddis) when they had beat him, so it only left him in his pale blue tank top and his black leather pants.

Hitomi reached out and brushed his hair out of his eye's. She for some reason had no fear of him now. Suddenly she felt so tired, she moved Dilandau's body the best she could over to a tree near by. Sitting crossed legged resting her back against the tree she rested Dilandau's head in her lap. Right before she went into a deep sleep she reached out and stroked his silver hair.

Dilandau sucked his breath in and held it. Her hand slowly gliding over his hair, if he died right now he would die a happy man. He had barley been concuss when she had come into his cell to help him, and had lost conciseness completely when they were transported from the Crusade to were ever they were now. But he had awoken to find himself being slowly lowered down onto her soft lap. Her breath was a slow deep one, she was in a deep sleep. He looked up into her face and just watched her for the longest time, memorizing her ever feature. To Dilandau she was more beautiful that a goddess when she slept. He wanted to touch the soft skin on her face to feel her hot breath. 'Why shouldn't I. I'm Dilandau Albatu leader of the Dragonslayer's I can do what ever I want.' He told himself mentally. He started to reach up but stopped. 'What if I wake her?' He thought. Slowly ever so slowly he reached up and touched her soft skin. It was warm and seemed to glow in the moon light. He touched her on the cheek and moved his hand and slid his hand thou her hair. He couldn't of been happier. Her hair was like satin, her skin was milky and soft. She was beautiful.

Hitomi was sleeping dreamlessly when she felt someone's hand touch her face and run there hand thou her hair. She grunted and opened her eye's.

"Dilandau?" Hitomi's voice was less than a whisper.

Jerking his hand back Dilandau sat up(rather fast) and claimed out of Hitomi's lap. He was about to stand up but his eye's locked with her emerald green ones. He was on his knee's about less than a foot away from her. Hitomi sat against the tree and looked at his beautiful red eye's. Dilandau wanted to say something but his voice caught in his thought. They each couldn't muster up the courage to say anything. They sat there in an odd silence.

There was a _snap_ off to there left. A twig had snapped in two. Dilandau had shot up instinctively. He drew his hands up ready to fight. But instead of a man coming out into the clearing the shadow of a serpent head showed on the gowned.

"Dragon!" Dilandau yelled warning. He reached over and grabbed Hitomi by the arm and lifted her turned and begin to run.

"No Dilandau look!" Hitomi managed to get out.

Dilandau looked back and saw a small baby dragon. It's scales were a green brown that camiflashed it well. It had golden eyes and small horn's on it's head. It's leg's were only little less than a foot long and in all it was the size a medium sized dog. With a long tail that was about five feet long with two small blades near the end; one in front of the other.

"Oh it's so cute!" Hitomi said. Dilandau looked at her as if she was insane. (the people in Gaea don't think any kind of dragon is cute) 

"It's a dragon it's _not_ cute." He said.

"But it's just a baby." Hitomi responded using a cute baby voice thing. (you know the kind that females use when describing a baby or something just as adorable)

"Baby's grow up!" He yelled as Hitomi began to walk back towards the dragon. "Were do you think that your going? Get back here!" He yelled after her.

"Come here little guy." Hitomi had knelt down and held her arms out for the dragon to sniff. Slowly the little beast hobbled up on his little legs and reached it's head up stretching it's foot and a half long neck up to sniff Hitomi's hair.

Dilandau was staring at them both in a amazement. 'Now why do I like this girl again? She's trying to befriend a dragon for crying out loud!' He thought. Dilandau was snapped out of his thought's when she saw Hitomi walk over to her duffle bag that was still at the tree with the baby dragon at her heel's.

Dilandau walked back to the tree and leaned against it. Hitomi had took out some odd shaped thing's. She took out two small box's that were in a rectangle shape, and what looked like a thing brown bag of some sort. What ever the bag was made of it wasn't animal skin or cloth. 

Hitomi looked up at Dilandau. "Do you want something to eat, I have a little food."

"Why are you being so kind to me." He said in a low voice.

"You probably deserve many thing's but what they did to you is wrong." Hitomi said.

Slowly Dilandau sat behind her.(away from the dragon) Hitomi took out some Tuna in a pouch (Authors note: God I _love _tuna in a pouch)and some manayse (how do you spell that?) along with another juice box. While she made sandwiches for both her and Dilandau she put some tuna on a small saucer for the dragon who sniffed at it for a while, but eventually began to eat. 

Dilandau watched closely as she brought thing's out of her brown bag and had no idea on what they were. When Hitomi placed a sandwich in front of him he obviously knew what it was but had no idea about the small box. But watched Hitomi out of the corner of his eye. She took the straw out of it's wrapping and poked it in the silver circle thingy. He did the same. After figuring out how to drink from the god damned thing he realized that what ever was in the box was very good and drank the whole thing. (*he he* I like grape juice, what do you like?) Reaching in to the bag Hitomi pulled out her Swiss army knife and cut the top off of the third box that she had brought out. The dragon quickly drank this.

"What are we going to do now?" Hitomi said finally braking the silences.

"Were going to have to find out were we are first." He said, glancing at the dragon. "And we can't take that along!"

"Who say's?" Hitomi protested.

"Me"

"You don't own me."

"No but I'm stronger than you, so you'll do as I say!"

"You can't make me."

At this Dilandau was about to grab her arm, but quickly retreated when he was met by snarls, sharp little pointy claws, and snapping teeth. The little dragon had jumped onto Hitomi's lap and had sat down on her lap giving Dilandau death glares. 

"Fine." Dilandau said acidly. "We'll take your new _pet_ along!"

Dilandau sat on about five feet away from the tree and laid down to sleep. Hitomi was laying down too with the baby dragon laying right next to her spreading out it's wing's like a blanket for Hitomi.

Dilandau couldn't help but be envious. 'Stupid ass dragon.' He thought as he finally drifted off the sleep.

Authors note: Ok so what do you all think? I'm surprised this chap isn't a suspense one. Well people don't forget to read and review! = )


	5. Ludo Interrupt

Disclaimer: Ok I don't own Escaflowne, I sure as hell wish I did but I don't...or do I?...*evil laugh* Mwahahahaha....No, no I don't own it... damn...

Random note thing: O MY GOD! 35 reviews! I've never gotten so many! And none are flames! I'm so proud.

****

Chapter #5

Ludo Interrupt 

After stirring a bit Dilandau finally opened his eyes. It took a few moments for him to remember what had happened. Looking over he saw Hitomi laying asleep like an angle. 'A angle that saved me from death.' He thought. She was so peaceful when she slept. And to Dilandau's extreme disappointment the baby dragon was there too with his one wing still covering Hitomi. But the dragon had woken up and was staring at Dilandau. 

Dilandau glared at the dragon. 

The dragon glared at Dilandau. 

Dilandau's eyes became dangerously narrow.

The dragon's eyes became dangerously narrow. 

Just when Dilandau was about to lung at the dragon and attempt to rip it limb from limb Hitomi moved in her sleep. Womp! Her arm moved over and had smacked the baby dragon in the head, and Dilandau let out a horse laugh waking Hitomi. 

"Huh? Oh yeah, good morning little fella." Hitomi greeted the baby dragon.

'What! She's saying good morning to the dragon and not me! It's a god damn dragon! I'm Dilandau! Dilandau!' Dilandau screamed in his head.

"Dilandau did you heir me?" Hitomi asked.

"What?" He said not paying attention.

"What should we do now?" Hitomi asked again.

"Well... We'll have to find a village to spend the night at or something and we at least have to find out were we are." Dilandau said in a isnt-that-oveus kind of voice.

"Alright." 

~*~

They had been walking for a good five miles now and Dilandau had to admit Hitomi wasn't one of those wimpy kind of girls that would complain about needing to rest. She was in perfect shape. Even much so when the baby dragon began to tire she lifted it up onto her back and wore it like a backpack. His tail wrapped itself around her waist along with his hind legs. While his front one's clutched her shoulders and his head was settled on top of her's. When the baby dragon had first been carried Dilandau could have sworn that every time he looked the dragon had been giving him dirty looks like he was better that Dilandau. 

~*~

They had traveled in all ten miles in half a day heading East. It was about noon and they had stopped near a rather large stream, and Dilandau was trying to ketch them some fish for lunch because he had insisted that they save Hitomi's food because it can keep. Hitomi was currently on the bank of the stream and was petting the baby dragon.

"Um. Dilandau?" Hitomi asked.

"What?!" Dilandau yelled at another frustrating attempt to ketch a fish that had failed.

"Sorry I didn't mean to bother you, it's nothing." Hitomi said.

"Ok" Dilandau said standing up straight. "what is it that you want?"

"Well what should I name him?" Hitomi asked. The him that she was implying was the baby dragon, and Dilandau couldn't figure out why the hell _any_ one would want to name a dragon, or at least own one at that.

"Why do you want to name _that_?" He snared.

"Well on Ear- I mean the mystic moon we normally name our pet's" Hitomi said meekly.

Dilandau just stared at her for a moment and then went back to fishing. The next half an hour went by before Dilandau finally caught a fish and built a fire to roast it on. (luckily it was a big fish) When Hitomi walked over to the fire along with the baby dragon they sat down opposed from Dilandau. This was to Dilandau's disappointment he wanted to be near Hitomi, but not the dragon. Hitomi picked at her fish that had been placed on clean leaves as a sort of plate. 

"Here Ludo do you want some?" Hitomi handed a piece of fish to the baby dragon.

Dilandau sat there with a piece of fish half way in his mouth which was hanging wide open. "Ludo?... You named the dragon Ludo?" Dilandau said in almost disgust.

"What's wrong with Ludo? He seems to like it." Hitomi said.

Dilandau looked at the dragon who did indeed to like that name Ludo by the way he gave Dilandau a I'm-superior-to-you look. Finally Dilandau put the now cold piece of fish into his moth to eat. Once they had finished lunch they smothered the fire and began to walk once again.

"Ludo." Dilandau muttered under his breath as they walked.

~*~

The rest of the day went on with them walking. Dilandau was in the lead then Hitomi who was fallowed by Ludo right on her heels. Finally they sat down and Hitomi brought out some more snacks for them but Ludo didn't want any. Instead he went off into the forest.

"Where do you think he's going?" Hitomi asked a little worried that Ludo wouldn't come back.

"Probably off to hunt. Dragon's fend for them selves once they leave their mother's." Dilandau told her. 

In Dilandau's head he could of burst with joy. He was _finally_ alone with Hitomi. Neither of them had talked about when he had touched her, but they both new it and it was driving them both mad. So finally Dilandau got up enough nerve to brake the odd silence that had settled in once again.

"So..." Was all he really got out. (A/N: Come on you can't blame him he's used to burning villages not being with the ladies)

"So..." Hitomi repeated still in the odd silence. A sudden breeze swept over them and Hitomi shivered a little. She got up and walked over to duffle bag which was right next to Dilandau. She pulled out a thin windbreaker and put it on then sat down were she was. The silences continued.

She was so close to Dilandau that he could barley think her sent was like newly blossomed flowers. Hitomi was having the same problem to her Dilandau smelled completely masculine (that's the good kind of masculine smell not the sweaty disgusting kind) she shuttered at the thought of how close they were. Her knee was almost touching hers because they were both sitting cross legged. 

Dilandau looked over to Hitomi to find that she was looking at him. Their eyes locked and he gazed into her emerald pools as she gazed into his red one's. Slowly Dilandau reached up his hand and touched Hitomi's cheek, he drew her closer till there lip's almost met. They both felt so alive by each other's presence. Dilandau burned with lust he wanted to kiss so bad, he moved forward just enough to-WAM! In a flurry of flapping wings and swatting dragon paw's with a dead what looked like a raccoon thing Dilandau went flying back. 

Ludo had returned from his hunting. 

Ludo had clamed off of Dilandau who was still on his back, with a dead raccoon thing on his chest. The anger and rage that was on Dilandau's face would scare the pants off of the dead. 

"I'LL KILL YOU!!!!" He screamed as he jumped up and chased Ludo around the camp. But the dragon was much faster than he was so after a wile he tired him self out. Dilandau managed to muster up the remaining strength to walk over to the nearest tree and plop down to go to sleep all the wile he had been cursing.

Authors note: *evil laugh* Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Ok I know that I'm defiantly going to get at least one flame because of Ludo interupting the kiss but I couldn't help myself! Hope you enjoyed the chap. Oh and feel free to tell me exactly how pissed you are that I stopped the kiss. REVIEW! And sorry about the bad spelling today my spell check will barely work at all. So just bare with me.


	6. Pink Cake & Magical Pocket Dragons

My Note: Ok I want to apologize for not posting but for the last few months I have been writing chapter after chapter so I had like five extremely long chapters but SOMEONE (my brother) must have deleted the folder that they were in on the computer. Some I have to rewrite them from memory.

****

Chapter #6

Pink Cake, and The Magical Pocket Dragon

The day was new and Hitomi felt great. She looked over and saw Dilandau leaning agents the tree he had slept leaning up agents. His silver hair just covering his closed eyes. 'He look's so peaceful.' she thought to herself. 

Over on the other side of the smoldering fire lay Ludo asleep and cuddling with his dead raccoon thing like a teddy bear. The first rays of sun were appearing over the hill tops when Hitomi finally decided to wake Dilandau. She walked over to his slumbering form and gently shook his shoulders. In return all he did was mumble. She shook him again. 

"I..... want*mumble*.....pink cake....*grumble*" He moaned in his sleep. Hitomi burst out laughing and rolled on the ground in hysterics waking both Ludo and Dilandau.

"What!?" Dilandau yelled.

"Nothing sorry you were just mumbling in your sleep that's all." 

"What did I say?"

"Nothing."

Dilandau just stared at Hitomi as she walked into the woods giggling. After he got up Dilandau stretched and covered the remains of the fire. He walked over to Hitomi's bag in hopes of finding a snack in there. Opening the duffle bag he rummaged around and found bazaar objects that he couldn't even guess the purpose for. Some how Hitomi was able to carry around like a room full of stuff in a small duffle bag how she did it amazed him the thing was heavy. Soon he came upon a odd shaped rectangle device that fit in the palm of his hand on it was a small painting of a dragon, thou the dragon resembled nothing like a dragon should and the painting oddly enough had no brush marks. Like that picture had been placed there with by other means. He realized that there was a small lid that could be flipped open. So naturally he flipped it. He almost fell on his ass when the small thing sprouted a flame. 

"Amazing..." He said memorized. 

"*humph*" Glancing around he saw Ludo giving him a Well-I-could-make-a-bigger-flame-than-that look.

"What's that matter afraid she'll replace a fire breathing dragon with a small pocket dragon?" Dilandau smirked.

He was about to yell for Hitomi to hurry up with what ever she was doing, and so he could ask her about his new discovery. When a shadow covered him, but before he could turn around something hit him on the back of the head sending him crashing to the ground with only the screeching hisses of Ludo to accompany him into the darkness of oblivion...

My Note: Ok sorry that this was so short but I'm doing the best I can.


	7. Three Shadows

****

Chapter #7

Dilandau had no idea on were he was all he knew was that he couldn't move, he saw shadows of three people looming over him. That's all he knew before he faded back into unconsciousness.

~~~***~~~

The people that had been leaning over Dilandau's body were the scientist's of Zybach.

"He's been gone too long it may not work, we may have to just kill him and get it over with, he's been more trouble than he's worth lately." One said.

"Your right the amount of serum that he is using is not only dangerous but it's expensive and we don't have the money to support this project any more with the amount he uses." Another said.

"When we first received Dilandau we only needed one dose every two day's and when he grew up it was expected that he would need one or two every day but now he needs three every day. After being gone for more than one and a half day's he could have stayed untouched mentally by the world around him."

"But he's been gone a lot longer than that. He's not in the state of mind that we want him in."

"And what of the girl that we didn't find and the young dragon with him, who the hell travels with a dragon?"

"I say we eliminate him it would be for the best I think."

"That's not for you to decide." A fourth voice said.

"Lord Folken! I'm sorry I do apologize but-"

"But nothing Dunkirk wants Dilandau because Dilandau can be ruthless and savage like. He is not to be eliminated. He is to be given more serum and brought back to his quarters right away once we have assured that he is in his _right _state of mind understand?"

"Yes Lord Folken."

And with that they went to work on turning Dilandau back into the blood thirsty monster that Hitomi had worked so hard to destroy.


	8. Meeting a Migern

Ok now you all have been wonderfully kind while I haven't been posting and I love you all! The reason why it's been so long is because before school started my computer died, as in we needed to get a new hard drive and every thing on the computer was erased. Once we got the computer up again school started and I haven't had time to rewrite the chapter (which was five pages long!) again because I'm in 10th grade and am entering the high school. I should also explain that for those who are wondering. My town is messed up and 6,7,and 8th grade are in one school then 9th grade is in it's own school all by its self (told you my town was messed up) while 10,11,and 12 are considered the high school the 9th grade school is basically considered apart of the high school but it just like that. Confusing isn't it.

Now I went back to all of the other chapters and corrected lots of spelling and changed parts that I thought sucked and so on and so fourth. But still I suck at spelling and still make tons of mistakes so don't expect much.

****

Chapter #8

Meeting a Migern

Hitomi ran as fast as she could towards the small camp she and Dilandau had made the night before. Something was wrong Hitomi could sense it she could feel the wrongness in the very air she needed to get back to the camp. The trees branches around her seemed to reach out to grab her as if to hold her back, but Hitomi ran on. She was close now she could hear Ludo's screeches and screams Hitomi was running as fast as she could but then a tree root jumped from the ground like a snake and wrapped around her foot tripping her. Hitomi tried to cry out but was cut short when she saw a tree branch come swinging towards her head out of the corner of her eye. Then all was dark...

~*~

A small cut was on Hitomi's forehead but a healing salve had been smoothed over it protecting it from infection. A mumble escaped from Hitomi's mouth slowly opening her eyes Hitomi tried to focus her bleared vision. Once everything cleared Hitomi gasped she was in a cradle of tree branches and leafy vines holding her in a comfortable position gently swaying in a soothing manner. 

Hitomi tried to sit up but leafy vines held her gently in place then off to her left the vines and branches rustled. They pulled away from each other creating a little archway then a figure came through. A tall lean very handsome man came though. Well not a man no man could look like this one did he wasn't even human. He was a giant his full height reaching about nine feet if not more, with skin of silvery brown it's ruff texture matched his thick strands of viney hair. His eyes were like white marble with a purple iris, it was then that Hitomi realized that he was wearing no clothes. Not that he needed any she realized at his waist were his legs should have been his body melted into a tree trunk forming vines and branches at the base, the very branches and vines that she was laying on. All she could do was stair at the being before her slowly the branches and vines beneath her moved he upwards until she was face to face with the giant tree man. All Hitomi could do was sit trying not to stair.

"I'm terribly sorry about grabbing you." The being started his voice deep and ancient sounding. "I was hunting and I thought that you were an animal." He stopped and weighted for Hitomi to react, he was surprised when all she did was gulp and stair at him.

"Um... I'm not tiring to be rude but what are you?" Hitomi asked with a child like honesty. 

"Well that would explain why your not afraid of me." He muttered.

"Should I be?" Hitomi asked him getting slightly nervous.

"No! No no. You see my kind are known as the Migern we are a mix between plant and animal." He answered her.

"Why are you surprised that I'm not afraid of you?" Hitomi asked with sudden curiosity.

"I do believe that most if not all of your kind fear mine. You see the Migern are a very strong race we are very powerful and we can be a little gruesome when we hunt so humans just misjudged us and thought us to be monsters. There was a time when the Migern roamed all over the country side but now our numbers are few because of the humans hunting us." He stopped and let the facts sink in then continued. "Our great ancestors came from the world beyond the moon-"

"You come from Earth too!" Hitomi interrupted with a yell.

Taken aback the Migern stared at her. "Too? You come from there?" He bent his back with the creaking sound of wood to point to the mystic moon high in the sky.

"Yes!" Hitomi was excited she had meet some one who's ancestors was from Earth.

"Could it be?" He murmured to him self he leaned closer to Hitomi and looked her up and down then his eyes fell on her pendent. "Then the dragon wasn't...."

Hitomi gasped when she realized she had totally forgotten about Dilandau and Ludo. 

"Oh my god! I need to find my friends!" She told the Migern.

"Tell me is this one of your friends?" He asked then there was a plopping noise on Hitomi's other side turning around she saw Ludo hog tied and muzzled with vines his nostrils shot out bits of smoke as he breathed. 

"Ludo!" Hitomi screamed. "Why did you tie him up!?" Hitomi demanded. 

"I'm sorry when I first grabbed you a few minuets later this young dragon had come crashing though the trees and tried lighting me on fire I thought that he was trying to attack me so that he could get you away from he to eat you." He told her truthfully. "I tied him up because the Migern are dragon friendly because humans tend to stay away from dragons and so we live near dragons to stay away from humans usually."

"Oh can you please untie him now?" Hitomi asked politely. 

"Of cores." The Migern's vines loosened and released the tiny dragon who in return ripped off a vine and chewed it into a slimy pulp. The Migern didn't seemed to be fazed in the slightest by a vine being torn off. 

"I'm sorry I don't even know your name." Hitomi said. "My name is Hitomi and this is Ludo."

"I would tell you my name but you could never pronounce it in your tong but my name means leaf of silver or silvery green you may call me Silver Leaf." Silver Leaf told them.

"Now if you don't mind Silver Leaf I need to find my friend Dilandau." Hitomi asked.

The kind smile that had been on Silver Leafs face faded away. 

"What?" Hitomi asked but she already knew. "They took him didn't they?"

Silver Leaf nodded as he spoke. "I don't know what powers you possess. But I know that no ordinary human cold befriend a dragon even a human from the world beyond the moon. But I will help you find your friend."

"Thank you Silver Leaf you have no idea how much that means to me. I don't know why but I trust you." She told him.

"Maybe it is fate that we met." He said. 

Hitomi realized that there was something about how he had earlier looked at her pendant. She knew she could trust him but she knew he was keeping something from her, but that didn't matter right now she needed to find Dilandau...

Authors Note: Ok what do you all think? I need input I crave it, and what do you all think of the new character Silver Leaf? And for those who are wondering I have quite a few more chapter to write in this story so it's going to be a fairly long story. 


End file.
